


Lazy Days (Easy Like Sunday Morning)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy  morning snapshot of domestic Dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days (Easy Like Sunday Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Lionel Ritchie song and the Welcome to Night Vale episode that inspired this.

It was the kind of lazy day where you don’t want to move. Like you never want to move ever, not even for the end of the world. The kind of day where you just want to stay wrapped up all cosy for the rest of the day, when literally nothing could make you move.  


‘This,’ thought Dean as he snuggled into the covers, ‘Was what constituted as a lazy day, if anything ever did.’ There was no hunts, no Sammy, just his own bed in his own house. It was the kind of peace Dean had only dreamed of for most of his life and now he had it. He had it in his own house for the first time in about thirty years. He had it in the peace he’d found in himself, final accepting the things that were and weren't his responsibility. And, most importantly, he had it in the angel in his arms.  


Dean shifted carefully, trying not to disturb Castiel. It was still weird seeing him sleeping and probably always would be. It was strange, but it was still nice, to feel the angel’s content breaths as he slept on. Cas was always insistent that it was a small price to pay for the love and happiness they had; and right now Dean couldn't find it in him to care. Dean pulled a stray curl that had fallen over his angel’s head and twirled it round his fingers aimlessly before letting it fall form his fingers. He ducked his head down and kissed the mop of hair atop Castiel’s head. Dean hummed against Cas’ hair and smiled. ‘It was the simple things like this that makes all the hardships worth it. It’s all worth it for the moments like this where I can hold you for as long as I can.’  
“Mmm, yes it is,” Cas yawned as he shifted and pulled Dean’s arms tighter around himself.

“Morning, angel. I thought you said you’d stop reading my thoughts?” Dean asked with a smirk as he nestled his chin against Cas’ shoulder.

“Your thoughts are too loud and happy, I couldn't help it. And I did just wake up.”

“Fair enough then. I still don’t really understand how you can still do that.”

Cas squirmed and shifted until he was facing Dean. “I can still do that for you, and only you,” Cas explained as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. “Because I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too, my angel.”

“I'm not an angel any more, Dean.”

“You’re still my angel to me,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Cas gently, tugging at his bottom lip. “You’ll always be my angel.” 

Cas curled into Dean and rested his head under Dean’s chin and sighed against his chest. He started tracing idle patterns over Dean’s bare chest with his finger, lightly going over Enochian sigils and ancient symbols in dead languages. Dean started twirling Cas’ hair in his fingers again, letting each curl fall from between his fingers before he reached for a new one. 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, with only the sound of their soft breaths filling the room.


End file.
